Unexpected
by Dark Videl
Summary: Inuyasha is going to propose to Kikyo, but just when he’s about to, he realizes there’s someone else that he loves more. :.Revising.:


**Unexpected**

**A/N:** A one-shot Alternate Universe. I can't really stretch this story into multiple chapters now can I? This is for all of you who enjoy Valentines Day or for those who realized the person you were meant to be with was no other than your closest friend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha nor am I affiliated with the _mangaka_ or the _manga_ itself in any form or way.

**Pairing:** Inuyasha x Kagome, and other implied pairings.

**Summary:** Inuyasha is going to propose to Kikyo, but just when he's about to, he realizes there's someone else that he loves more.

…

"_Time goes by so fast; people go in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell these people how much they mean to you."_

"_The hardest part about being friends, is loving you so much"_

"_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far, the truest type of love."_

**February 14, 1999**

**Tokyo, Japan**

During the past month she had found herself found herself walking the streets of Tokyo more and more. Ever since he had told her he…

Kagome shook her head.

Ironic how she wanted to tell him something too, wanted to tell him that she was in love with him. But how could she when he said that to her? It would hurt twice as much…wouldn't it?

Kagome's eyes blurred with tears. Trying to blink them away, she continued walking down the street, not knowing where she was going.

He was Inuyasha, the one and only person who she had fallen in love with. She was putty in his hands when he smiled at her; knees weaken whenever he looked at her. And when he held her—he had literarily swept her off her feet and her heart soared.

But now…but now, he had broken her heart.

…

When she arrived at home, climbing up the stairs of the shrine, she headed for her room determined not to cry until then. Just as she turned the knob she felt teardrops roll down her cheeks. She wished she were with him tonight. She wanted him to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her that he loved _her_, but she knew that for as long as she lived, those things would never happen.

He _didn't_ love _her_.

_He_ loved _Kikyo_.

Kagome couldn't believe it when Inuyasha told her. Kikyo was one of her dearest friends even though they hardly got along most of the times, not that she let that ruin their friendship. No, instead, she was the one who ended up pairing the two together.

It was ironic and funny, in a way, her half-sister and the man that she loved. The gods of love seem to enjoy to pulling jokes on her like that.

First it was her boyfriend Koga, who she caught in bed with her other close friend, Ayame. Sure the relationship was nothing serious, actually it was one date which she had made an excuse to leave early, but it still hurt when she found out. Even though afterwards her ex-boyfriend Koga and Ayame had begged for forgiveness countless of times it still hurt.

"_Don't be so stupid. That asshole of a wolf is only gonna break your heart, Kagome." Inuyasha had said._

He had been right.

But now it was Inuyasha. She loved him, from the very first moment they met but he loved her sister.

Even if by luck he was here right this very moment it was far too late to tell him now. Tonight was the fateful night when he would propose to Kikyo using the very words she had told him to say! On Valentines Day of all days!

The urge to call him to yell 'I love you Inuyasha' was too great but she stomped down upon it. It would be wrong to deny him true love, even if it was with her half-sister. Sweet Kami it hurt. With tears streaming down her face, Kagome remembered how it had all started, only five _horrible_ months ago…

…

**Five Months Ago**

"Hey Kagome!"

_Inuyasha!_

Kagome turned at the sound of his voice. She grimaced inwardly. Not him, not now, of all times. Realizing that she had to answer, Kagome gave a halfhearted sigh and said with as much cheerfulness as she could muster. "Hey there Inuyasha."

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, concerned that Kagome wasn't her usual chirpy yet fiery self. It worried him.

"Nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all," Kagome gave another sigh and turned away. Of all the people to have come to know her Inuyasha was the only one who could tell her emotions the best. Disregarding his sensitive nose, it had to do with when he looked into her eyes.

The two were at Miroku's house, celebrating after graduation. Just seconds before she had just caught Koga and Ayame – no, she wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't think about it at all.

Inuyasha now was really worried. Kagome was usually so _cheerful_; in fact, he had never seen her so depressed. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around.

"Kagome, you and I both know that it isn't 'nothing'. Now tell me, what's wrong…or else." His golden eyes twinkled with mischief.

When Kagome felt his hands on her shoulders her breath caught in her throat. Was he really worried? Of course he was, he said as much. But what she wanted to know, desperately in fact, was did he feel towards her the same way she felt towards him?

Shrugging his hands off her shoulders, Kagome look steadily into Inuyasha' eyes and said, "You're right…something is wrong. I should tell you that I…what I mean…"

"Yes?"

"I…I just…I just…"Kagome's trailed off and for some unknown reason she started to sob.

"Kagome, just tell me what's wrong." He didn't sound annoyed but concerned. Somehow he always had a lot more patience with her when she was crying.

As his soothing voice washed over her, Kagome's sobs died down. After a moment she was able to spit out, "Koga and I broke up." She said this bitterly, when she didn't feel that horrible about it other than the fact that they kept such a secret from her. That Koga would betray her so. That Ayame, one of her own friends would keep something like this from her for six weeks!

"You broke up?" Inuyasha was astounded and relieved at the same time, "When did that happen? How come Koga hasn't told me yet?"

Then again he and Koga were never that close. In fact the two simply hated each other and their hatred grew the moment Kagome started dating Koga. Inuyasha made sure they double dated; usually he'd just grab any girl that was around and dumped her as soon as Kagome was ready to leave. One time, six weeks ago, he'd brought Ayame, her brother's classmate's cousin, to the café on those 'dates.' She should've seen the sparks of love but she hadn't. If she had she probably ignored them.

"Oh it's not official yet, but it will be soon," Kagome gave a sniff. She was determined not to break down like that again. Not in front of Inuyasha, anyway. Sure he could be a pain in the ass at times—most of the times and would tease her to no end later—, but he cared nevertheless.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha sighed in a disappointed tone, he looked at his feet. "I-I was going to ask a favor, but I don't think now would be the right time."

Kagome waved her hand dismissing that last part. "Don't worry about me Inuyasha. You heard me cry myself dry so fire away," Kagome gave Inuyasha a sad half-smile. "I'm fine, trust me."

"If you say so, Kag." Inuyasha sighed; he was still unsure but decided do as she said. He swallowed and then said a jumble of words so fast Kagome couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's face was the color of a bright tomato red. Still blushing, he repeated himself. "I think I'm in love with Kikyo and I was just wondering if you could help me get a date with her, you know, I mean, you are her sister, right?"

_W-what?_ Kagome's first reaction to this request was to yell in his ears or cry from the rejecting, but instead she forced a smile, "Of course I'll help you Inuyasha." She smiled even harder, hoping it didn't look to fake or forced. "I'm so happy that my two friends are finally getting together."

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't want to ask you if you're uncomfortable about—"

"_Of course_ I'm sure," Kagome forced yet another smile, even though she felt that Inuyasha had practically reached in and pulled her heart out. "Hey, how 'bout I tell you Kikyo's favorite stuff now? You know flowers and such."

Not noticing the pain in her eyes, Inuyasha gave a grin and a nod.

…

**Present Time**

Kagome sighed.

She and looked up from her pillow at the clock. 9: 30 pm.

Earlier Kagome had visited all her girl pals hoping to talk to them about her problems or at least get some gossip in to take her mind off of her misery. But it seemed, like every couple in the world, her friends were all away with their honeys.

"Miroku is taking me on a cruise I'm so excited. He keeps hinting the bar has the best marguerites. Though I bet he's trying to get me drunk so he can grope me but he knows I'm not stupid." Sango had said wistfully.

Ayame had shrugged. "I really don't know what Koga has planned. He said something about flowers and candlelight. Maybe we'll reenact the night he proposed beneath the rainbow moonlight."

Kagura had said, "Knowing Sesshoumaru, hum…I don't really know what to expect. Something elegant is a must for him though. I'll call you tomorrow and fill you in."

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all said something about dinner at some fancy French restaurant and invited her along. "Being single is fine, Kagome." Easy for them to say when they were all married and had at least one child each.

Kagome sighed again.

For the past five months she had played at matchmaker, including putting words into Inuyasha's mouth. Because it seemed every time Kikyo was about he was mesmerized by her beauty. And sure enough he suddenly had memory blanks of what he was supposed to say, it never failed. And while she was always there beside him, he'd always forget she was there. She spent hours of her time teaching Inuyasha all about Kikyo's likes and dislikes, and convincing Kikyo that she was in love with Inuyasha. She made sure everything went smoothly even though she knew that for her, the reward would only be pain.

"You're such a fool! Why didn't I tell him?" Kagome whispered to herself. She tried to wipe her tears but they kept coming. Unable to stop the stream of tears, she began to cry once more.

There had been plenty of opportunities, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, and now, she was living the consequences.

Not being able to take it, she grabbed her shoes and took off outside. Blinded by tears and pain, Kagome began to run, not caring where her feet took her. She only wanted to find a way to escape the pain in her soul. Not matter the distance. No matter the cold. She wanted—

…

"So…uh are you enjoying yourself?" asked Inuyasha, sweating nervously. His hand gripped the black velvet box in his pocket. He had been having strange feelings all night, as if what he was planning to do tonight was wrong.

"Uhm…Inuyasha, that's the tenth time you've asked me tonight. I'm all right but the question is are you all right?" Kikyo gave her boyfriend a suspicious look.

They had been dating for the past five months yet she had never seen him so nervous. Had Inuyasha done something that would affect their relationship? All sorts of possibilities came to mind, a proposal was not one of them.

_You should like a silly high school freshman! You're a college student now, idiot! _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha gave a nervous laugh nevertheless. "I'm perfectly fine Kikyo, just perfectly fine… um…" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Are you sure you're…uh never mind." He trailed off not liking her glare.

_Great move, dumb ass!_ Inuyasha told himself mentally.

He had gone over what he was going to say to Kikyo at least a thousand times, but he was still as nervous as ever. He didn't feel right, sitting opposite to Kikyo that night, he felt that somebody else should be there…but no, he was in love with Kikyo wasn't he? He and Kikyo had been dating the five months, the longest relationship he ever had. There must be something wrong with his instincts. He probably was just nervous because Kagome wasn't there to cover up his mistakes.

"I'm fine. Do I look really pale or something? Kikyo you of all people should know that I'm fine!" He blurted this out. He nearly knocked over his cup of coffee from his jittery movement.

Kikyo felt a nasty prick of suspicion in her mind as she sipped her own cup of coffee. Was Inuyasha two-timing on her? Was that why he was so nervous – because he thought that she had found out? Or could it be that he had found out about her and Suikotsu…? No, that couldn't be. It wasn't as if she had really cheated on Inuyasha or anything…it was only that last week when Suikotsu confessed his feelings, she had realized her own for Suikotsu. She was in love with Suikotsu but wasn't in lo—

"Umm, so do you want to go outside for a walk?" Inuyasha asked breaking her train of thought and motioning to the park outside the restaurant window. Without her noticing, he had already paid their bill and was getting ready to leave.

Not sure what to say, Kikyo stood up and taking Inuyasha's offered arm, walked outside with him. _It's strange. He acts so much more different than he had five months ago._ _And now he's acting even weirder!_

…

Kagome slowed her running footsteps to a stop. _Maybe I should take Yuka and the girls up on their offer._ She turned around on the next street and blinked. She had never been to this side of Tokyo.

The only source of light was from the pale full moon above her. Dark buildings towered around her, adorned with broken windows. Shattered glass littered the streets. Kagome shivered. Something about this place gave her the heebie-jeebies. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she slowly stepped forward, the loud crunching of glass beneath her feet making her jump.

_Just where am I?_ Kagome jumped.

She heard footsteps but they stopped when she did. After waiting a moment she started walking again. Suddenly she heard that noise again. "Whose there?" she called, fear making her voice shake.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of what kind of person lived here. Suddenly she head glass crunching again. Spinning around, she saw three male figures, one of them was a demon and the other two were humans.

"Looks like you're lost missy." The lankier of the two humans said.

The demon smirked. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be around these parts. Something danger might happen to you."

The hunched figures took a step towards her, their evil grins revealing dirty yellow teeth and she didn't need the moon to see their lustful gazes. Realizing what they were going to do, Kagome turned and ran.

Kagome was tired from running from before. The figures, however, were not tired. They had been waiting nearly a ten years for this kind of pleasure and he wasn't going to let it slip between his fingers. The group of men were disappointed that it wasn't going to be a long chase. That Kagome was both tired and frightened, she would be and easy catch.

She tried to send out her spiritual energy to slow him down and if anything harm those perverts. However her lack of strength prevented this and they grew closer. With ever growing horror, Kagome felt bony fingers reaching and start tearing off her clothes….

…

It was a beautiful night. A full moon lit the path in the park that Inuyasha had chosen, falling romantically on the two. Even so, Inuyasha was sweating profusely.

What will she say? Will she refuse? The questions played over and over in his mind, while a voice inside of him seemed to be repeating over and over 'she's not the one!' However he ignored it and clutched the velvet box tighter.

Kikyo saw her boyfriend turn to her, his eyes full of expectancy. All at once she knew what he was going to say. A horrible feeling swirled inside her. Kikyo knew that she would have to refuse. She loved another, there was no denying it, and she did not love Inuyasha. She couldn't let him do this. She couldn't do this to him or herself. She was selfish and cruel to have waited this long but no more. With tears in her eyes, Kikyo opened her mouth.

"_I look like a…a…well look at this outfit! I never dressed up like this since fourth grade picture day." Inuyasha grumbled._

"_Quit griping, you look fine." Kagome glared at him. "Don't goof up."_

"_Keh, some friend you are." _

"_You know I'm joking, Yasha. You can do it." Kagome cheered._

Inuyasha slowly took his hand, still gripping the velvet box, out of his pocket.

He opened his mouth.

--

"_My name is Kagome. Can I touch your ears?" The four-year old asked innocently. _

--

"_T-Those guys were jerks. They only wanted to be my Valentine t-to kiss me." Kagome sniffed, sitting beside Inuyasha on the front step of the shrine. _

"_Then I'll be your Valentine." Inuyasha said suddenly._

_The young girl blinked repeatedly. Had she heard him right? "Really? You will?"_

"_Sure, after I kick their fucking butts."_

_--_

"_Y-You kissed me." Fourteen year old Kagome stared at Inuyasha, slowly touching her lips._

"_I—Keh, not like I wanted to or n-nothing."_

"_You're such a big jerk! Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Kagome turned around to leave. _

_Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist. "Kagome don't leave—sorry ok?"_

_Kagome turned around and smiled at him, all anger gone. "I'm not mad. Not anymore at least. Tell me, why'd you kiss me?"_

_Inuyasha blinked at her and released her hand. "I don't know…I just wanted to ok? Got a problem with that?"_

"_No…but will you…will you do it again?" Kagome asked shyly. _

--

"_Damn it!" Inuyasha grumbled. The batter was all over the kitchen. Kagome shook her head but laughed afterwards. Inuyasha joined in shortly. _

"_Oh come here." Kagome licked off the chocolate from his face. "Yum but could use more sugar though."_

"_Uh…" Inuyasha blushed._

"_Just let me make the dough next time, dweeb." Kagome winked at him. _

_--_

"_Ok. You should be able to remember this stuff. Ok, let's try this. What do I like."_

_Inuyasha listed them off easily. "You like jasmine scented things. Your favorite color is pink—obviously being the dominate color of your room. You're not a morning person and love Saturday days because you can sleep in. You love all those sappy romance movies and love junk food however you love Oden more than life itself and hate math class."_

"_See?" Kagome beamed, clapping her hands together. "That was a piece of cake, right?"_

"_Duh," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take a fucking genius to remember that." _

_Kagome ignored that comment, instead she smiled at him. "Now what's Kikyo's favorite color?"_

"_Uh…blue?"_

_Kagome smacked herself on the forehead. "Let's try this again." She grumbled._

_--_

"_H-how do I do this?" Inuyasha sighed. He was frustrated. He couldn't say it out loud, but he wanted to say it right. _

"_Ok, don't get all worked up."_

"_How can I not? It has to be perfect! What if I goof?"_

"_You won't."_

"_How can you be sure?"_

_Kagome winked at him, "Because I'm helping you Inuyasha."_

"_Keh."_ _Inuyasha didn't sound convinced. _

"_Now look into my eyes. Say it from the heart. It's simple. Like this." She looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you, Inuyasha."_

_I love you, Inuyasha._

_Love you._

--

In one moment, Inuyasha suddenly realized the depth of the feelings he had been having all night and for the past five months. He did not truly love Kikyo at all. It turned out this had been a crush, a childish and misinterpret crush. In fact he realized just how deep those feelings of his really were. He had only thought of her as a friend, like how he felt for Sango or Kagura, his sister-in-law. Where as when it came to Kagome, his best friend since they were four—

Inuyasha closed his mouth; he shoved his hand back into his pocket and said in a rush of words, "Kikyo, I have something to tell you. You're a really nice girl and all, but I don't think you're the right one for me, I don't know who is, but it's not you. I wish it didn't take me this long to figure it out."

Inuyasha turned away, guilt written all over his face. _Kami, she probably hates me right about now. _"I'm so sorry Kikyo."

Kikyo's opened mouth stayed open. It took only a few seconds for the information to sink in.

_He's breaking up with me? He's sorry? Good Lord, I could jump for joy!_ She did not have to hurt his feelings; she did not have to refuse his proposal of marriage.

Realizing there was no sound behind him, Inuyasha turned around, "Are you ok Kikyo?" he asked in a worried tone.

Kikyo glanced up at him with a large blush on her face. Smiling, she turned to look at her boy- no, ex boyfriend. "Actually, Inuyasha, I was going to break up with you anyway. I know that sounds harsh and insensitive, forgive me. It's not you or anything; I guess it's really me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kikyo cut him off.

"And _no_ I'm not just saying that but I mean it. You're a nice guy and all a bit of a jerk but loveable to the woman who'll one day love you. I just know you're not the right one for me because Suikotsu and I—"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly. He caught a whiff of her scent. She was in trouble. Her scent told him so, so did something else. His heart.

"I'm going to see her," Inuyasha said immediately but stopped and looked at Kikyo. "If it's uh… all right with you…"

_Kagome…_ Kikyo hadn't said anything.

Kikyo suddenly was flooded with memories, of how Inuyasha's eyes lighted up whenever he saw Kagome, how there always seemed to be a lighter atmosphere around Inuyasha when Kagome was around. How Inuyasha always told Kagome what was wrong, how they could finish each other's sentences and sense the other's emotions, how Inuyasha spent more than half of their dates talking about Kagome.

In an instant, Kikyo realized who Inuyasha really loves and she hoped he did too.

Grinning, Kikyo nodded. "I think tonight you'll find the woman you're meant to be with, just listen to the guy in here." She tapped herself lightly on the head.

Not really hearing Kikyo's last words properly, Inuyasha took off.

…

Kagome tried to scream or kick at her attacker. It was in vain.

She tried to convince herself that it was all a nightmare and she'd wake up in her bedroom—alone—any minute now. It too, was in vain.

Desperate to escape, Kagome kicked, bit and clawed. Unfortunately, this only earned her a hard slap from her attacker. Trying to keep conscious, Kagome soon began to lose hope. The more she fought and struggled, the weaker she became and the more her attacker was determined to conquer her.

Tears, again streaming down her face, Kagome sent a silent cry for help. She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable, hoping it would be over soon. They said death was better than…_this_…and they were right.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

…

Inuyasha hurried along the streets of Tokyo. It was late at night and only a few lights people were still awake to his relief. Even so, the neon lights and bright signs advertising the many attractions of the city made a spectacular view. However he was not interested in views that night.

That night, rushing over rooftops, Inuyasha was only thinking of one thing—Kagome.

Her scent that was usually jasmine was suddenly cloaked with fear…and blood.

The thoughts raced through Inuyasha's mind. He knew that if he arrived too late, that if anything happened to Kagome, he would never be able to forgive himself. Speeding up, he jumped off the building and onto another where he had smelt Kagome.

…

Inuyasha landed upon the scene. What he saw both shocked and made him furious. Kagome, in her underwear, was pinned to a wall, about to be raped.

His blood boiling, Inuyasha rushed towards her. Purple stripes appeared on his face and his eyes flickered from red to golden before choosing red. All he knew was that he had to get those abominable beasts away from Kagome.

…

_Inuyasha…I'm so sorry._ Kagome thought, a tear rolled down her cold cheeks.

Kagome closed her eyes, hoping they'd be quick and leave her here to die. Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind and the force that had been pinning her to the wall was gone. Opening her eyes, Kagome gasped. She felt tears spill from her eyes.

Inuyasha was there, struggling between his hayou and demonic form while beating the daylights out of her attacker.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome let exhaustion slowly take over her and fell into the blanket of darkness.

…

Inuyasha would have killed the man he saw attacking if he didn't suddenly realized that Kagome must have been freezing cold. Letting the attacker slump unconscious to the ground, Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. His eyes turned back to golden and the stripes on his face began to slowly fade.

Kagome was unconscious and shivering, her skin was turning blue.

"Kagome," The words barely escaped his lips before, in one swift action, Inuyasha took off his jacket, wrapped Kagome in it. With ease, he gently scooped up the girl into his arms. Inuyasha took off into the night heading for the shrine.

Inuyasha looked at the young girl; her pale face looked peaceful despite the ordeal she had just gone through. Inuyasha taken his grip on the girl, knowing that if he had been just a second too late—_I will always protect you…I will never let anyone harm you…I am glad I made it just in time…forgive me for my lateness…_

…

Three couples climbed up the many stairs of the biggest shrine in all of Tokyo. It was about noon in the morning and a bit chilly but it's February after all. They all had heard what had and could've happened to Kagome. Before Ms. Higurashi even got a chance to hang up the phone, they were all in Koga's mother's minivan. Mrs. Ookami had dropped the six off just a few minutes ago promising to be back in an hour or so.

"I feel so guilty." Sango confessed. "I'm her friend and I should've stayed with her. I'm so selfish!"

"And on the most romantic day of the year too—" Ayame said, she suddenly grew anger. "I wish Inuyasha had killed that bastard. Doing that to my friend is unforgivable. _I_ should—"

Koga held his girlfriend back knowing that once she got started, they'd all have to either hear her rambling on for hours or tape her mouth shut. The latter only got him several lumps on the head from his girlfriend and the former got him lumps on the head by his friends.

"Well from what the police said, the guy won't be having any kids anytime soon." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura smirked. "Some people aren't supposed to have any; Inuyasha did society a good thing. Can you imagine a bunch of yellow teeth rapists going around?" She shuddered at the thought.

"It's actually worse than little Miroku's grabbing everything with a nice ass." Sango replied, giggling.

Miroku pouted. "Cheap shot," But he cheered up when Sango kissed him on the cheek.

"Perhaps…his name was Naraku Onigumo. He has a long list of felonies, from breaking and entering, attempted murder and now attempted rape." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know all of that?" Koga asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged as they approached the shrine door. "I'm a police officer. It's my job to know."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi." Kagura said. She and the others bowed politely at the woman and her in turn.

The older woman giggled. "Oh Kagura, you all don't need to do that. You're my daughter's dearest friends after all."

"We're here to see Kagome. Is that all right?" Sango said.

Ms. Higurashi nodded, looking at the clock. "It's early where Kagome's concern but I'm sure she won't bite your heads off. She's had a rough night but a visit from friends will brighten up her day." That said she offered them cookies she'd just took out of the oven a minute ago.

They thanked her for the treats and climbed up the stairs to the second door on the right. Sango smiled brightly, without knocking, she swung Kagome's bedroom door open—

"Good Lord!" Kagura exclaimed. The demoness' eyes were extremely wide now.

Surprisingly enough Sesshoumaru's expression as well as the others was quite the same, eyes wide open and mouths even wider.

Right in Kagome's bed laid a naked Kagome and Inuyasha, embracing but still asleep. If not for the comforter, they'd have seen a lot more than Inuyasha's chest and Kagome's naked shoulders.

"Oh my. Ah so that's who was making up that racket last night." Ms. Higurashi stifled a giggle. "Shut your mouths or you'll catch files." She gently closed each and every one of their mouths shut.

"They like each other more than we thought, huh." Sesshoumaru managed to say. The others nodded dumbly.

The group had left, deciding to get some breakfast downstairs when Kagome's mother had offered them some.

"G-Guess everything worked out fine, huh." Koga said, still shocked at seeing Kagome and Inuyasha in such an intimate embrace.

"Well everything worked out fine, minus the attempt rape." Miroku mused.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well it was only a matter of time." Ms. Higurashi said, leaving the kitchen to wake up Souta and her father-in-law for breakfast.

"It's still too early." Kagura said. "We'll come back later."

"—or maybe tomorrow because from my experiences with demons they have one hell of stamina, right Koga?" Ayame wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and poked Koga, who was blushing furiously.

Kagura gave Sesshoumaru a knowing look and wow and behold the guy had actually blushed!

"Well…I wouldn't know." Sango blinked, giving Miroku a sideways glance.

"I feel so…so…left out." Miroku grumbled, plopping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Not too shabby I hope. One of my new collections of Inuyasha and Kagome romances, specifically for Valentines Day, hope you enjoyed it.

**Hayou**—(Japanese Term) Half-demon


End file.
